Life of an Alpha
by adorablemaggie
Summary: Ever wanted to go to Alpha Academy? Well here is your chance! Apply now and maybe Shira Brazille will be choosing you as the NEW ALPHA of Alpha Academy! Apply now!
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wanted to go to Alpha Academy? Well now you can! Fill out the application and maybe you can go to Alpha Academy and become the alpha!**

* * *

Name:

Hometown:

Alpha Track:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Alpha Qualities?:

Flaws:

Alpha motto:

History/Background:

Why would I let you into Alpha Academy?

Anything else?:

* * *

**Love, Maggie!**


	2. Chapter 2

First chapter should be up soon.

So….Applications are still open! BUT! Look. I've got a few rules that I should have put up before.

1. You MUST have a fanfic account. (Reason: So if I have any questions, comments or issues with your character, I can fix it.)

2. Please use the character form submission that I provided. I don't care what celebrity they look like, or if they are a hugger, or a shrugger or a snob.

3. Be realistic. I seriously doubt that a fourteen year-old will win a Grammy at her age… Also, I _know_ Alpha Academy is all about talent but NO GIRL is able to be supermodel beautiful, angelically nice AND have more talent than the entire cast of Glee put together. No. Just no.

4. Alpha Track is REQUIRED! Allie A was nearly expelled because she didn't have one! And while we're on that subject…..be realistic with that too. Max is two.

* * *

Here is the list of acceptees. Btw, you can submit more than one character for each user. Max is two.

* * *

**Princess Diana:**

1. Ember August Moore - Dancer (The Lovely Psyche) - By PM

2. Jacqueline Carla Moore – Mechanic/Inventor (The Lovely Psyche) - By PM

3. Keelin O'Neil – Singer, Model (Disney Princess Dani)

4. Vienna Sechelle – Dancer (The Bloodiest Rose)

5. Agatha Cyan Kirishiki – Musician (Yukine27)

* * *

**Oprah:**

1. Allie Cartwright – Unknown (alicemaybrandonjones)

2. Christiana Drew Ingle – Unknown (iaminvadersyd)

3. Lauren Patterson – Actress/Singer/Dancer (Serafina Silvertongue)

4. Lori Ami – Martial Arts (Just Another Fanatic)

5. Nicki A. Rhine – Writer (Druella. Alice)

* * *

**Mother Teresa:**

1. Selena London – Musician/Actress (AprilShowers101)

2. Courtney Avril Russo – Singer (AlphaWriter1)

* * *

I suggest that you check out your new roommates and if you want a certain event in the plotline that involves that character….or become BFFs/Enemies with a certain character, PM them and them PM me. And if that character's application isn't in the reviews, PM the user if you want to know about them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well...I haven't died. Here's the first chapter (: **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ember Moore slammed the door behind her as she stormed into the room and hurled herself on her bed before screaming into the pillow in sheer frustration._ Stupid stepmother._

"Someone's mad," observed the girl perched her own bed and rapidly typing away at a cheap-looking laptop. Her glossy auburn hair was loose around her delicate face and her bright green eyes were focused on the laptop screen intently. A figure-hugging leather jacket was worn over a basic grey camisole and dark denim skinny jeans hugged her legs like an extra skin.

"Shut up, Jack," snapped Ember. She sat up and tossed her silky black hair out of her face. Her wide grey eyes were flaring with anger and her pitch black bangs fell into her eyes. She swung her legs off the bed and set them down on the bare wooden floor with a thump. Black baggy sweats encased her slender legs and a wide grey loose shirt hung off her delicate shoulders. A scowl marred her pretty face and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Mommy dearest getting on our nerves?" Jack asked with a sarcastic smile, knowing the answer. The two girls hated their new stepmother as well as her devil brats of children. The twins, Meghan and Marietta, never knew when to shut up or go away.

The Moores lived in Compton, LA and never seemed to have enough money to go around. While Ember and Jack were only half-sisters, they were close as twins. Ember's mother had been a hippie who had died of a drug overdose when she was two and Jack's mother was a woman who their father had been having an affair with and had dumped Jack on her father the second she was old enough to be away from her mother. Mr. Moore had remarried two years ago to a ridiculous diva of a wife with two screaming kids. He was away the majority of the time, leaving barely enough money for clothes and food for Ember and Jack while his new wife, Samantha, squandered it all away on name brand clothes and nail polish.

"She was complaining about how she didn't have enough money for a better quality nail polish," sneered Ember with disdain.

Jack laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah, I'm sure her life just fell apart that moment,"

"Can you believe she asked Dad to go to Malibu for the rest of summer?" Ember tossed hair back.

"You're kidding," incredulity spread across Jack's face as she climbed off the ladder of the bunk to sit down in a chair in front of the desk. She spun around in the seat to face Ember who sat on the lower bunk of their bunk bed. Ember caught a glimpse of a complicated spreadsheet on the screen of Jack's laptop before she pressed a few keys and the screen flashed black. "Don't tell me he said yes."

Ember raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"That witch!" hissed Jack.

Their father would do anything their stepmother asked of him. If she told him she chipped a nail and wanted sixty-dollar nail clippers, he'd get them pushing the Moores even further in debt. Now, Ms. Samantha Moore would be spending an extravagant summer in Malibu.

"She told me that I'd grow up to be a f*cking hooker," said Ember with a hint of humor in her voice, "Since I spend so much time in the streets and dancing."

"Well, she's convinced that I'm one of those hardcore weirdos who do nothing but rap and do drugs all the time," said Jack.

Looking at her sister, Ember found it hard to believe that Jack was a genius. She had an IQ that rivaled Einstein and was a crazy tech-whiz yet she broke that stereotype with her badass image of leather jackets, roaring bikes, a language coarser than a sailor and a rebel personality.

The two girls were similar, yet so very different. Growing up in a neighborhood know for its high crime rate, they developed a sense of recklessness, rebelliousness and a abhorrence for rich, snotty girls. Ember developed a love for music and dance. She could rap like the local gangsters and pulled off the whole gangsta girl look perfectly. She danced with the hardcore dancers, rapped with guys on the street and could do aerials and flips better than the average head cheerleader. Ember danced, but it was street-dancing with a well known dance crew with a majority of male break-dancers. Yet she took ballet classes secretly in an old decrepit studio with a woman who had been an extremely talented ballerina in her prime.

Jack developed a love for anything mechanical or technological. She was academically brilliant, and had brief brushes and friendships with organized theft rings. Being the top hacker of the city, she had been bribed to hack into top security systems by many of meanest, cruelest and most reckless gangs. Jack was also known for her "bad girl" and rebellious personality along with her ability to fix any bike, car or disguise a stolen car. She switched license plates and changed tires like a seasoned mechanic. She built her own laptops and computers and had changed the old tool shed outside their house into a fortress of bikes, cars, gizmos and computers.

She had hated her name. Jacqueline Carla Moore. It was even worse than Ember's hippie name. At least Ember wasn't named Rainbow Joy or something. Jack had shortened Jacqueline to Jack somewhere around first grade. Ms. Suzanna de Beaufort was beautiful, educated and rich and had given her daughter a name that she had wanted to give to her first born daughter. But that didn't stop her from tossing Jack aside. After all, Jack's mother was the daughter of the rich and powerful. It had been a scandal when the talented ballerina, Prom Queen and Miss Popularity had fallen pregnant with a guy who nothing to call his own. Jack was the evidence of her mother's scandal.

It had been their talents that had gotten them accepted into the prestigious Alpha Academy. Ember had first expressed her doubts, saying that it would be filled with "snotty, spoiled divas" who had had everything given to them on a silver platter their entire lives. But Jack had jumped at the opportunity to go to a boarding school where she would be able to expand her wide knowledge of technology. And anyways, the two Moore girls never went anywhere without each other.

"Least we won't be seeing much of her f*cking face," said Ember with a satisfied smile.

"Oh yeah, we'll just have to deal with some f*cking princessy brats," said Jack sarcastically.

"Probably an upgrade," smirked Ember with a flick of her silky black hair.

"Can't wait," said Jack boredly, rolling her bright green eyes.

* * *

Keelin O'Neil stepped into the bedroom of the Princess Diana house. Conversation halted for a brief second. Taking that opportunity to scan the room, she noticed that all the girls had arrived. Knowing there were five girls assigned to each house, she knew that these girls were her roommates. Four girls stood and sat in the room while appraising Keelin with narrowed eyes. It wasn't a hostile attitude, but it definitely wasn't too welcoming either.

Earlier this morning, she had worn her favorite outfit, took extra time and care in her makeup and "borrowed" some of her older sister's perfume to look extra nice. First impressions were everything, right? But _why_ did all her roommates have to look so perfect?

An Asian girl perched on one of the beds with her long straight black hair long enough to sit on and her wide dark eyes focused on Keelin. She was kind of pretty, considered Keelin. She wore a cute A-line navy mini skirt paired with a white camisole and a navy cardigan. Wide almond-shaped eyes, pale pink lips covered in lipgloss and clear porcelain skin that was radiant made her look pretty in a way that Keelin would never be able to do.

Another girl in a stylish coral tank dress that Keelin was pretty sure she had seen on the cover of Seventeen sat on the bed besides the Asian girl. _Another pretty girl_. She had strawberry-blonde hair with a red headband over it and her turquoise eyes were framed by long blonde eyelashes. Her makeup was flawless and she seemed perfectly put together – yet strangely familiar to Keelin. A click went off in her head. It was _Vienna Sechelle_, the wild daughter of the Sechelles. Her name was splattered all over the media in New York and Keelin had definitely heard of this girl.

Two other girls stood together in the center of the room, eyeing Keelin with slightly narrowed eyes. One wore a stylish black tank top embellished with gold and navy denim skinny jeans. To Keelin, she looked like a perfect Barbie doll with her big dark grey eyes, pouty pink lips and flawless complexion. Her straight silky black hair was layered and around medium length, reaching a few inches below her shoulders. Dusky eyelashes coated with mascara emphasized her long dark eyelashes and kohl lined her wide grey eyes.

The other girl besides her looked slightly similar to the dark-haired, grey-eyed girl. They shared the same nose, the same chin and the similar delicate facial structures. Keelin guessed that they were somehow related. Cousins maybe? However, this girl had long dark auburn hair that waved gently down her back and bright green eyes contrasted against the other girl's dark grey ones. She wore an ensemble that Keelin would never be able to pull off without looking like an wannabe. A figure-hugging leather jacket was worn over a grey cami free of any lace and black skinny jeans matched the other girl's navy jeans. They were similar enough to be twins, if their hair and eye colors were different. Same height, same bodies and same facial structures.

"And you are…..?" the girl with auburn hair and a leather jacket asked, her arms were crossed over her chest. Her….._relative?_ stood besides her with a hand on her hip.

"I'm Keelin O'Neil," Keelin answered, feeling the eyes raking through her outfit and looks. Her curly dark hair was nothing special, her pale skin wasn't as radiant as the other Asian girl and her outfit was nothing compared to the strawberry-blonde goddess sitting there. She wore something simple. Dark denim jeans, a simple shirt from Forever21 and her favorite necklace. Biting her lip, she shifted her weight, waiting for the replies from the other girls. She had always had a low self-esteem and being in the same room with these practically perfect girls weren't helping things.

"Jack Moore," the girl answered, flicking her auburn hair back.

"Hi, I'm Agatha," the Asian girl smiled and waved at Keelin.

"Vienna Sechelle," the Vienne introduced herself. This, Keelin already knew. After all, every girl in New York had heard of The Sechelles, and if you heard about the Sechelles, you knew who Vienna was.

"And I'm Ember Moore," the girl with the black and gold embellished tank and grey eyes finished. "Jack's my sister."

She had a sweet girlish voice that contrasted with her sister's "rebel look" and it fitted perfectly with her Barbie doll image.

_So what now? _

"So, um, which bed is mine?" asked Keelin. She knew which ones Agatha and Vienna had claimed, just not the two sisters.

"You can have this one," Agatha tilted her head towards the bed on the other side of her.

Ember Moore sat down on the bed besides Vienna while Jack took the one besides her sister.

"So what's everyone's _thing_?" asked Vienne with interest. "I'm a ballerina."

Keelin didn't miss the glance that was exchanged between Ember and Jack.

_Wonder what that was all about?_

"Musician," said Agatha with a sweet smile.

"I'm a singer," offered Keelin, slightly shyly. She wasn't sure what these girls would think about her. Naturally self-conscious, she had hid behind the fake smiles, the crazy media and her protective bodyguards from her wild paparazzi who had gone crazy over her talents.

"Cool," Ember tossed her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm a dancer." Her grey eyes challenged the look that Vienna shot her.

"Mechanic and Inventor," said Jack briefly.

"You invent things?" asked Agatha with interest. Her brown almond eyes widened.

"She's a f*cking Einstein," said Ember proudly.

"You two look kinda alike," considered Vienna, "But your hair colors are way different. Did one of you dye your hair?"

"Nope," answered Jack. "We're half-sisters if you want to get technical."

_Ohhh. Interesting. _

"Where are you from?" asked Agatha. Keelin noticed the slightest hint of an accent in her voice. _Korean? Chinese?_

"I'm from Japan," she added.

_Oh, Japan. _

"New York," answered Vienna.

"Same," said Keelin with a tentative smile at Vienna.

"Really?" asked Vienna with interest. She looked over at Keelin. "I haven't seen you around….."

"I think we went to different schools," said Keelin hesitantly. She didn't really go to school but didn't want Vienna to think that she was a social pariah for not attending all the social functions in the bustling city of New York.

"Well, I never actually went to school because of all that issues with my si – " she instantly broke off and looked away.

Keelin bit her lip. She had heard the rumors, the stories and the gossip about Vienna Sechelle. Vienna's sister had attempted to commit suicide and rumors had floated around that it was Vienna who tried to murder her. Then there were the stories about the numerous boyfriends and the whispers of Vienna as a whore.

"Compton, LA," said Jack, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Compton?" Keelin's eyes widened. She had heard of that city from one of her friends who had moved to LA. Apparently people there were crazy and a bunch of people got murdered every day. Night shootings were considered perfectly common and a random gunshot in the night was regular.

Ember's lips widened into an amused smile. "What? Scared of us running a mafia ring in here or shooting in your sleep?"

"I swear, we're not hiding any guns," smirked Jack. "Knives on the other hand…."

Keelin wasn't sure if Jack was kidding or not.

She hoped she was.

Already, these girls were throwing her off. Definitely something she had to get used to. From Agatha's practically perfect looks, to Vienna's glamorous air of mystery and Ember and Jack's impossible cool and jaded attitudes, Keelin was already feeling a little out of her depth. Hopefully, she get the hang of this game soon.

* * *

Allie Cartwright sat between two girls from her house in the Pavilion as butterflies fluttered, girls chatted and the morning light streamed in from the windows.

"Omigosh, there's, like, a whole bunch of celebrities here!" squealed Lauren Patterson in an slight undertone as she gazed around the room.

"Gawd, why so excited? It's _so_ nawt very alpha," snipped Nicki A. Rhine as she inspected her nails with an air of boredom.

Allie grimaced. The peppy singer/dancer/actress had been gushing about the entire place ever since they had all arrived. Lauren Patterson wasn't exactly a dumb blonde, but sometimes – she did act like one. Nicki on the other hand, had merely acted like she was above everything and everyone. Allie had immediately disliked Nicki when Nicki had acted rather rudely towards Christiana, a sweet shy girl who had done nothing to piss of Nicki.

"I mean, that's Vienna Sechelle," gushed Lauren, pointing towards the Princess Diana table at a girl with strawberry-blonde hair. The girl with black hair sitting besides her looked up and locked eyes with Allie. She turned and nudged Vienna before tilting her head at the Oprah table where Allie sat with Lauren, Nicki, Christiana and Lori – another girl in their house.

"The girl next to her is Ember August Moore," offered Christiana softly. "The girl with dark red hair is her sister, Jacqueline."

"How the heck do _you_ know?" sneered Nicki.

"Well, if you had read your aPod, you'd obviously know how to check out alpha girls's profiles," Lori jumped to Christiana's defense immediately.

"And what's her _thing_?" asked Nicki, ignoring Lori.

"It says that she's a dancer," said Christiana tentatively, with a wary look at Nicki who was ignoring the rest of the group and filing her nails.

"Oooh byotch! She's going down!" exclaimed Lauren.

_How dramatic of her. _

"So are you hating every girl who's a dancer?" asked Allie, jumping into the bubbling conversation.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lauren.

Allie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the silence that had descended upon the Pavilion. All eyes turned to the front of the room where a small stage was rising and the unmistakable auburn hair of Shira Brazille whipped in the sudden wind that had come from nowhere and surrounded her.

"Good morning, lollies," Shira's voice wasn't loud, yet it rang clearly through the silence. A hundred pairs of eyes were fixed on her's, hanging onto each word with near godlike reverence.

"Wonder if the Brazille boys are here," said Nicki in a slight undertone, pausing in her painstaking task of filing her nails.

"I think so," answered Allie, "Don't they live here?"

"Oooh, I heard that they're just. so. cute!" said Lauren eagerly. "I think I saw one of them walking on the beach today!"

"I heard that Shira allowed a few boys into the school this year," commented Lori.

"Really?" said Allie incredulously.

"Yeah right," Nicki arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Why would she do that?"

Lori shrugged. "I just read that somewhere."

"Get your sources straight, darling," Nicki rolled her eyes.

"-and a few things to know. My sons are completely off limits," Shira continued.

"What?" exclaimed Lauren, shock filling her eyes. "How?"

"Each alpha girl is to focus on their studies to rise to the top. Any girl caught socializing with my sons will – " Shira paused as if considering. "-Face the consequences."

"What does _that_ mean?," Nicki narrowed her eyes.

"Alpha Academy was built to educate the next generation of female leaders – alphas – of our world. I expect each and every one of you to show me that you belong here. G'day," Shira nodded to the girls and her stage descended away, leaving a hundred girls staring after her – about to face their very first day of Alpha Academy curriculum.

* * *

**Update on my list of characters.**

**Princess Diana:**

1. Ember August Moore - Dancer (The Lovely Psyche) - By PM

2. Jacqueline Carla Moore – Mechanic/Inventor (The Lovely Psyche) - By PM

3. Keelin O'Neil – Singer, Model (Disney Princess Dani)

4. Vienna Sechelle – Dancer (The Bloodiest Rose)

5. Agatha Cyan Kirishiki – Musician (Yukine27)

**Oprah:**

1. Allie Cartwright – Actress (alicemaybrandonjones)

2. Christiana Drew Ingle – Singer/Musician(iaminvadersyd)

3. Lauren Patterson – Actress/Singer/Dancer (Serafina Silvertongue)

4. Lori Ami – Martial Arts (Just Another Fanatic)

5. Nicki A. Rhine – Writer (Druella. Alice)

**Mother Teresa:**

1. Selena London – Musician/Actress(AprilShowers101)

2. Charlotte "Charlie" Jenna Jackoway - Mash-up Artist (Double-0-Oreo)

3. Adriane Justine Hudson - Politician(Abby Hale)

4. Juliet Odette Lacelyn Ryde r - Voice Actress/Potter(The Bloodiest Rose)

5. Serina Gandillion - Fashion Designer(EmmyBeeexoxo)

* * *

**That's all the characters I'm accepting right now. Please PM me with any questions at all.**

**Reviews are also nice.**

**-Maggie**


End file.
